Memories in the Snow
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke returned back to the village. Sakura was happy that Sasuke returned, but what happens if she suddenly fell in love with Itachi? Enjoy! :D


**Hey! I'm here again with another of my Naruto fanfiction! Itachi and Sasuke returns to Konoha! YAY! So, without anymore talking, let's read!**

-Start-

Sakura runs towards the main gate. She avoided every single person in the way. She also ignores the cold that is stabbing her legs and face, the snow and how slippery it is. She panted heavily and when she arrives, she stopped cold. She saw Naruto who is also standing there, disbelieve of what he is looking at. Itachi and Sasuke, they are right in front of them!

Sakura stares at both of them in disbelieve. She felt something falls down her cheeks. She was crying. Sasuke then suddenly approaches Naruto. He said some things to Naruto. She looks at them and stood silent. She then looks at Itachi, who was staring at her the whole time. He turns away from her quickly and approaches Naruto.

Sasuke then comes to Sakura.

"Sakura…" he said to her. "Forgive me for what I have done to you…"

"It's okay, Sasuke… I forgive you…" Sakura said smiling. Someone then suddenly taps Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke honey~ who are you talking to? Come, let's go somewhere we can sleep in…" said a girl.

"Yes, Karin. Just use my old house that I live in before I left the village" and with that, Sasuke walks past Sakura. Sakura then felt a huge scratch on her heart. She turns around and look at Sasuke but he was be hugged by the woman.

"Peh, Sasuke's such an idiot for choosing that four eyes" said someone from behind Sakura. Sakura spun around and saw a guy with gray-ish, white-ish hair with sharp teethes. He looks back at her.

"Are you a friend of Sasuke's?" asked another guy to her. Sakura nodded.

"Peh, he's so idiot not looking at a gorgeous girl like you…" the first guy said and winks at her.

"Suigetsu! Juugo! Come on!" exclaims Sasuke from far.

"Peh, ordering people around, that is why I dislike him… By the way, my name is Suigetsu, this here is Juugo" said the guy named Suigetsu.

"See yah around, Sakura" said Suigetsu and walks past her. Sakura stood there, quite unclear what in the world is going on. She then felt a presence behind her. She turns around and looks at the tall figure.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother while I wasn't around…" said Itachi to her.

"Huh? Well, at least I'm not like you… I never abandon him…" said Sakura and she folds her arms in front of her. Itachi shakes his head and then chuckled lightly. Sakura looks at him, puzzled.

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks though…" Itachi said looking at her in the eyes. She turns around quickly.

"Why did you return?" she asks him. Itachi was silent for awhile.

"What? You don't want Sasuke to return?" he asked her.

"No! I mean, you! Why did YOU return?" she asked him and looks at him. He was silent again.

"Because I want too… and because the Hokage wanted me too? I'm no longer the enemy of Konoha…" he said. Sakura looks at him and tilts her head.

"What?" she said to him and he chuckled.

"Whatever girl… See you later…" he said and walks towards the Hokage mansion. Naruto goes to Sakura.

"Any idea what is happening?" Naruto asks her.

"No clue…" she replied and then both of them headed for home.

-Next Day-

Sakura was walking to the training field. She looks up at the sky. It was freezing. She was wearing her winter clothes. When she arrives at the field, she saw a man there. She went to that person, who is just wearing a t-shirt and pants. She then recognizes that guy. It was Itachi. He turns around and saw Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura… What are you doing here in the cold winter?" he asks her. She shrugs.

"Dunno what to do today… So I thought maybe I could just practice" she said as she opens her coat and shivers at the cold air. She can see her breath in the air. He was just staring at her for awhile.

"Do you want to practice with me?" he asks her. Sakura looks at him for awhile. She then shrugs.

"Sure…" she then readies herself in a fighting position. She looks at him.

"Ready?" she asks him.

"Ladies first…" he said to her and was just standing normally. Sakura charges to him but he was too fast that he managed to block the attack and pushes her. Sakura lost her balance and fell on the snow. She then stood up again and charges at him. He avoided the attack, making Sakura punch the tree instead. The tree then suddenly fell to the ground.

Itachi was surprised by her power. She looks at him and took her kunai out. She throws them at him. He catches all the kunais and throws them back at her. She avoided them smoothly.

"Heh, like this we're never going to finish." He then charges at her with his kunai. Sakura jumps away from him but he managed to catch her and pins her to the ground. She stares at him and tries to kick him. She then suddenly felt that her legs are attached to the snow.

He went closer to her ear and whispers:

"You need a lot more practice girl…"

Sakura suddenly felt that her face was warm along with her ears. She blushes at him as he looks at her eye to eye. The snow that she's lying on was really cold, but she didn't feel them. Her breathing becomes rapid. Itachi's eyes were showing warmness and care. She looks at his face. She realizes how beautiful he is… His dark eyes, the lines on his face, his jaw line, his strong neck and muscular chest. Itachi then let's her go and stands up. She sits up and looks at him. He was just looking at her and smiles.

"You should be proud of your sensei… He thought you well…" he said to her and helps her up. She was just looking at Itachi. She then shakes the snow of her clothes. Itachi looks at her and brushes the snows of her hair with his hand. She twitches a bit. He then suddenly strokes her hair tenderly. She was suddenly relaxed with every stroke.

She looks up at him and brushes the snow on his shoulder gently. She smiles at him.

"Thank you, Itachi… For helping me with my training…" she said and smiles back at her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Their face was getting closer.

"SAKURA!" interrupts a voice. They both stop and move away from each other quickly. Both of their faces were flushing with redness. Naruto then suddenly pops out of nowhere and runs towards Sakura.

"Hey! There you are! Come on, Kakashi-sensei wants to talk with us…" Naruto said and looks at Itachi. He nodded at him and left. Sakura looks at him and nodded. She took her coat and left Itachi in the field alone.

-Night-

Sakura was in bed with her knee length pants and t-shirt. She was hugging her leg and was staring ahead. She was thinking about what happened that day.

'I nearly kissed Itachi…' she thought silently. She then thinks about Itachi… his long raven hair that is tied, his dark eyes, the lines on his face, his perfect jaw line, his strong neck and muscular chest. She then shakes her head. 'What am I thinking about? I love Sasuke right? Why am I thinking about Itachi. No matter how many times she wants to think about Sasuke, she thought about Itachi.

-Weeks later-

The snow was falling. Sakura was running towards the training field, with hope of finding Itachi there. She then arrives there. Itachi was there, waiting for her. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Sorry I'm late…" Sakura said to him. Itachi shakes his head.

"No problem, I just got here myself…" he said and helps Sakura takes her coat off. She shivers as soon as the cold air touches her exposed arms. She looks up at Itachi and smiles.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asks Itachi. Since these past weeks, Sakura became Itachi's 'student' and he teaches her many things. She also becomes closer to him and realizes that he is a very special person.

Itachi looks up in the air for a while. He then looks back at her.

"Well, we might want to just watch the snow fall?" Itachi chuckles lightly. Sakura stared at him for awhile, confused.

"Eh? But I want to learn something new…" said Sakura. Itachi then chuckles again.

"Well, we practiced for quite a while now… So why don't we just have a day to relax?" said Itachi to her. Sakura then thought for awhile. She then smiles at him.

"Okay… But I know a better place to look at the snow falling!" she said with excitement in her tone. Itachi then nodded at her. Sakura then takes her coat and signaling Itachi to come quickly. Itachi walks to her and follows next to her. They both were talking to each other the whole time until they arrived at the field.

"Here it is! Isn't beautiful?" she said as she spreads her arms and look up in the sky. Itachi looks at her from behind. 'Just like last time…' he thought to her.

"Have you ever been here, Itachi?" she asked him with sparkling eyes. He nodded at her. She smiles back at him. She turned around and lie on the snow. She pats the empty space next to her. Itachi went to her and lies down on the snow. It was cold, but Sakura didn't care, neither does Itachi.

"This place is very beautiful…" he said to her.

"Yup… It's beautiful during the spring, summer, autumn and also winter…" she said to him. He looks at her and smiles.

"Yeah… Just like last time we met…" Sakura turns her head towards Itachi.

"Last time?" she asked him, puzzled.

"Yeah, you might not remember, but I still remember it until now…" he said to her, looking at her. She looks back at him.

"You were very small, about 5 years old. I was sitting here alone, just looking at the white snow on the cherry blossom trees. I felt like I'm all alone in the world. But, you then came along talked to me" he said to her as he closes his eyes.

"You told me about many many things. I listened to you a lot. You also said that you felt sort of lonely because of your forehead, which at that time I think it was cute…" he said and chuckled.

"Then, you touched my hand and told me 'You're never going to be lonely, because you have everyone that you care around you, even if you become an enemy!' What you said really touched me and in that instance I…" he looks at her and Sakura look at him back. He touches her hand; it was cold.

"You… what?" without a word, Itachi brushes his soft lips on hers and kisses her gently. Sakura was shocked but she didn't fight back, instead she kissed him back. Itachi pulled away from her, only having their lips inches away.

"I love you…" Sakura smiled back at him. She remembers that time. She did fell in love with him. She becomes friends with Sasuke because she likes Itachi, but she accidentally fall in love with Sasuke. But now, she falls in love back with Itachi.

"You know, I think I may have been waiting for you to say those three words a long time ago…" Itachi smiles at her and they both hug and kiss each other under the cold falling snow.

-The End-

**Well, yeah, so the ending was kinda weird, but at least, it's not that bad, I guess… Okay! Thanks for reading! :D Review, please? Thanks! XD**


End file.
